Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{p - 3}{p} \div 5$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{p - 3}{p} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(p - 3) \times 1} {(p) \times 5}$ $n = \dfrac{p - 3}{5p}$